Halo de nieve
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Es el último día de navidad para las chicas de Muse siendo todas estudiantes de preparatoria, por lo cual deciden pasarlo juntas en casa de Maki, quien espera con ansias la llegada de Santa. Sin embargo, una tormenta de nieve complica las cosas para las chicas. ¿Descubrirá Maki que Santa no existe o habrá forma de conservar su ilusión intacta? Contiene comedia a mi estilo, claro
1. Chapter 1

Para las musas, la navidad que llegaría mañana sería especial, pues era su última navidad como estudiantes. Bueno en esa parte me explico, era su última navidad siendo School Idols (Aunque dos de ellas se la gozaban de lo lindo con sexo y todo).

Por lo tanto decidieron pasarlo en grande juntas en la casa de campo de Maki (¿No pueden celebrar en un lugar que no sea de su propiedad?). Sin embargo no había resultado como lo esperaban, pues una tormenta realmente fuerte o más al puro estilo de Asgard había causado que fuera imposible que salieran de la casa y las obligaba a quedarse cerca al fuego de la chimenea.

-¡Que frío hace-nya!- Rin se encontraba arropada al lado de Hanayo, sentadas cerca al fuego con el resto de chicas, tratando de acumular todo el calor posible

-¡Te dije que trajeras ropa que pueda abrigarte más, Rin-chan!- Sonrojada, Hanayo temblaba por el tacto de la fría piel de la chica gato, lo raro es que la gata le quitó la camisa con tal ubicar su cabeza entre sus pechos (Se pasó de lanza con ser gay).

-Je je je, Kayochin… Pero así me siento bastante caliente… Y estoy muy muy caliente- Relamía sus labios con tal de hacer de las suyas

-¡Que alguien me ayude!- Ignorando las suplicas de la chica arroz, la gata subnormal se acercaba más y más hacia sus pechos

-Vamos Rin, no seas cruel con Hanayo- Llamando la atención de las dos chicas de primero, Nozomi alzó la voz desde el otro extremo de la sala, envuelta en una sábana con Eli (No sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Rin para que pudiera saborearse a su elfa para más tarde)

-¿O necesitas de algo de apoyo?- Ante la mirada atenta de todas, la adivina empezó a alzar sus manos y tratar de apretar cosas en el aire. Todas sintieron algo de escalofríos, porque sabían bien que aquella demente sexual no bromeaba. Por ello mismo, Rin fue más cuidadosa en sus acercamientos (Aunque recibió un mensaje de que la adivina le dejó unos buenos juguetes para hacerle del bueno a Hanayo o pastillas F junto a una caja de condones).

-Tú no seas cruel con tus kouhai, Nozomi- Eli aferrándose a su parte de la manta, miró fijamente a su desquiciada novia

-¿Será que prefieres que lo haga contigo, Elichi?- Sin dudarlo dos veces la adivina se acercó peligrosamente a la rusa

-No, no es necesario, Nozomi- La rubia acostumbrada a sus abusos (Y hasta a sus métodos de violación) se aseguró de colocar su lado en la manta de forma que protegiera su cuerpo aunque los resultados en intimidad eran fáciles de predecir (Pobre Eli)

-Chicas, no hagan tanto ruido- Bastante cerca de las llamas, el cabello rojo de Maki brillaba con intensidad mientras hablaba con los ojos cerrados, envuelta en una manta

-Honoka, Umi y Kotori están descansando…

-Sí, claro que están descansando- Irrumpió Nozomi entre risas

-… Bueno, el punto es que despertarlas contaría como una mala acción. Si lo hacen Santa no les traerá regalos

En cierta forma era verdad, ya que las tres chicas de segundo año estaban acurrucadas juntas, profundamente dormidas (Era eso o simplemente era un plan maligno del cual Kotori y Honoka se aprovecharían de la indecente). Aún así el comentario de la tsundere sobre Santa provocó que todas las chicas susurraran "Que linda" o "Está bien buena como para hacerle un buen tirón", eso mientras miraban como la pelirroja cerraba las ventanas ya que afuera un grupo de jetis se burlaban de ella por el comentario de hace unos momentos.

La joven al ver aquellos chismeos se quedó confundida, más bien lucía confundida ante su reacción

-Maki-chan, ¿Crees que ese viejo barrigón venga con este clima?- Modulando su voz, Nico miraba burlonamente a Maki, ante la horrorizada vista de las chicas que estaban despiertas… No sin antes recibir un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de Eli (A lo Mordecai con Rigby)

-¿Qué dices, Nico-chan?- Mirándola de reojo, Maki respondió- Es Santa, claro que vendrá

-He he, ya veo- Ocultando su risa, Nico se acurrucó sola en su manta, cerca de Maki. Eran las dos únicas que no compartían espacio (Por obvias razones), lo cual llamaba la atención de los demás.

-Nicochi, cállate y duérmete, ¿Quieres?- Tajante, Nozomi le encestó otro puñetazo pero en la cabeza, lo que provocó que soltara un grito de dolor. Todas las presentes comenzaron a reírse y fue un milagro que todas las chicas de segundo año…

-¡Dejen dormir al prójimo, maldita sea!- Gritó Honoka que por suerte estaba entre sueños… Bueno al menos hicieron un milagro de que ninguna de las tres fundadoras no despertara en ningún momento.

Las horas iban pasando y las chicas (Ahora con las de segundo año también) iban recordando momentos que habían pasado juntas. Desde aquel primer concierto hasta lo que vivían en ese momento (Incluyendo las pendejadas que hacía Nico y las desgracias que le pasaban a Nico), sin embargo el clima empeoraba a cada paso a pesar de que era Nico era el saco de chistes del momento.

-¡Qué frío hace!- Gritó Nico, tratando de abrigarse más con su manta- ¿No hay forma de subir la temperatura? ¿Un fuego más grande tal vez?

-Algo más grande sería peligroso, Nico-chan

-Como tu actitud y tu popularidad, hasta en los doujins donde te acuestas con muchos hombres- Comentó Hanayo pero generó una mirada fulminante de la tsundere

-Lo mismo que tu sobrevaloración como tu supuesto ship con Nicochi- Comentó Nozomi

-Al igual que los crackships con Honoka, Umi y Rin- Comentó Eli

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Mi corazón le pertenece a Kayochín- Reclamó Rin

La pelirroja ignoró los comentarios (Cuando eran algo ciertos), prefirió denegar el pedido exagerado de la loli, se acurrucó bajo su manta lo mejor que podía, tratando de ocultar el frío que sentía

-Nicochi, ¿Por qué no compartes con Maki-chan?- Maliciosamente Nozomi lanzó una sugerencia- Así ambas podrían calentarse, ¿No?

-¡Yo no siento frío, Nozomi!-Sonrojada, la pianista se defendió- Pero si Nico-chan no podrá aguantarlo, no habría más remedio, supongo

-¡No tengo tanto frío, no importa!- Sacando sus manos de la manta, Nico fingió lo mejor que pudo

-¡Nico Nii sólo necesita del calor de sus fans para sentirse a gusto!... Y también de mis películas porno y mis revistas hentai

Una hora después…

No lo soportaba más, Nico volvió a meter sus manos rápidamente a la manta, pues se le habían congelado… Literalmente

-Nicochi, date prisa y acomódate al lado de Maki- Molesta como ansiosa, Nozomi ordenó directamente- Aparte ni dejas dormir

-¿No habría problema con eso, Maki-chan?- Avergonzada, la loli ojicarmín miraba fijamente a la pelirroja, con la mitad inferior de su rostro cubierto por su manta

-Yo, pues, ah… ¡No!- Nerviosa, Maki se preguntaba por qué ver a esa enana subnormal de esa forma provocaba que su corazón se acelerara… Posiblemente se sentía (En un ámbito que hasta ella desconocía)

-Si no hay remedio… Pero no es realmente como si me importara- Entró en Modo Tsun

-Pelo de menstruación, no entiendo lo que nada de lo que dices- Refunfuñando, la loli enterró su rostro en su manta, ignorando los reclamos que hacían sus compañeras ya que desde hacía una hora que ninguna de ellas no podía pegar un ojo, ni siquiera hacer del bueno con sus respectivas waifus.

-¡Nico-chan!- Maki estaba a punto de alzar demasiado la voz, pero tomó una respiración profunda y se relajó un poco antes de seguir hablando- Sólo compartamos las mantas

-¿Estás segura?- Sin levantar la mirada, Nico susurró y apenas se le escuchaba

-¡Sólo ven de una vez!-Gritó

-¡¿Pueden dejar de tsunderendear y dejar dormir bien de una puta vez?!- Gritó Eli

-Eh, lo siento- Ligeramente frustrada, a la tsundere loliconera le costaba mucho mantener la voz baja y como consecuencia se ganaba las miradas y quejas de sus demás compañeras

Una vez más encaró a su loli, digo, a su juguete sexual, digo… A su querida rival

-No sería bueno que te enfermes en Nochebuena, ¿Verdad?

-De acuerdo, ahí voy- Lentamente, Nico se fue acercando a Maki, que no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara poco a poco (Aparte de que sentía que algo le mojaba las bragas), viendo como la pequeña figura... Quizás ardiente, quizás tierna, quizás apretada, quizás caliente, quizás algo varonil, quizás excitante, quizás violable…

Se metía debajo de su sabana para acomodarse a su lado y podía sentir el abrigo de la loli rozando su piel, si ese roce que la hacía mojarse y excitarse por dentro e imploraba que la hiciera sentir más mujer o más zorra de lo que era (Aunque esa última parte estaba debatible).

"Muy cerca", pensó la pelirroja, pero aun así no sentía ningún sentimiento de molestia, tan sólo un nerviosismo extraño (Aunque ignoraba que despertó en su interior cierta sensación que desconocía y aparte en un ámbito que ni tampoco conocía).

Mientras tanto Nozomi observaba maliciosamente viendo la escena, feliz por como sucedían las cosas, sólo faltaban que dieran el siguiente paso para dar con el rapidín y listo.

Así el tiempo fue pasando en completo silencio y cada una de las chicas se iba quedando dormida, pero tal como se temía la propia Nico no podía conciliar el sueño

-Maki-chan- De repente la loli susurró muy cerca del oído de la tsundere provocando que ésta se sobresaltara

-¡Kyaa! ¡Nico-chan!- En ese momento la pianista no era más que un montón de nervios

-¿Te desperté?

-No, no podía dormir- Con tal de no despertar a sus amigas (Y también de no ser la causante de unos buenos putazos) decidió bajar también su tono de voz, y ambas empezaron a conversar en susurros

-¿Por qué no?

-No importa, ¿Por qué me llamaste?

-¿Hm? Bueno- Ignorando la curiosidad que sentía por la respuesta de Maki, Nico prosiguió

\- ¿No te molesta que esté a tu lado?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta?- Maki estaba sorprendida, no entendía por qué le preguntaba tales cosas a esas alturas… Aparte de lidiar con ese algo desconocido que despertó, en ese ámbito que desconocía, en ese pequeño ardor ahí abajo que no comprendía

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos descansado juntas? Si me molestara te lo habría dicho hace rato

-Es que no eres muy honesta con tus sentimientos, Maki-chan- Esa última frase fue como un balde de agua fría o como un puñetazo mental para la tsundere quien no sabía responder ante eso. Sí, era verdad que le costaba expresarse en ocasiones, pero se sentía feliz de que Nico estuviera ahí tan cerca… Para luego desgarrarle la ropa y hacerle del bueno… Momento, ¿Qué diablos? ¿Se estaba excitando así de la nada? ¿Por qué se sentía caliente?

Todo eso aparte de esa extraña última parte se resumía en pensamiento bastante vergonzoso e inmoral, por no decir desquiciado como para poder decirlo en voz alta.

-No te preocupes por ello, está bien- Al final, Maki decidió formularlo de otra forma

-¿Entonces por qué no puedes dormir, Maki-chan? Desde hace rato has estado mirando fijamente la chimenea

-¿Me estuviste mir…?- La pelirroja se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Incluso pensar en que la loli la mirara fijamente la sentirse rara… Y excitada… Se sentía rara, quizás feliz… Raramente feliz, felizmente rara… Rareza feliz… Que por extraña razón conllevaba con fuerzas el despertar de su apetito sensual.

-…No es nada…

-Quiero saberlo, Maki-chan. Todas duermen tranquilamente y tú no, eso me preocupa, ¿Sabes?

"¿En qué momento Nico-chan se volvió tan madura?"... ¿Adorable?... ¿Excitable?... ¿Violable? Y toda palabra que termina en ble… El punto era que Maki pensaba todo eso, de hecho estaba acostumbrada a ver a una Nico diferente.

No pudo evitar sonreír pues pensaba que era una faceta nueva de la pequeña idol que más nadie conocía (Excepto ella y su familia, claro). Por eso, tan sólo por eso quizás no sería malo contarle lo que le preocupaba, al menos lo deseaba eso y de corazón.

-La tormenta de nieve solo empeora y se acerca la medianoche- Tras dudarlo por unos instantes la pianista prosiguió- ¿Crees que Santa pueda llegar? Y tuvimos que encender la chimenea, no podrá bajar por ahí-

Su rostro tomó un matiz triste y preocupado

-Si Santa no viniera este año… ¿Sería mi culpa? Nunca dejó de venir y ahora…

Al escuchar sus preocupaciones Nico se quedó mirando a Maki. Aquella chica tan serena y formal, proveniente de una familia rica y con un futuro brillante, ya sea como una doctora o como una compositora. Para la pequeña idol, no había nada que ella no pudiera lograr. Y aun así, se preocupaba honestamente por si Santa llegaría (Aunque no lo quisiese admitir).

-Maki-chan, Santa no…

-¿Sí, Nico-chan?- Sin embargo ante la mirada expectante de la pelirroja, se sintió totalmente desarmada e incapaz de romper su ilusión.

-Santa no se detendría por cosas así, permitir que tus amigas se abriguen en el frío cuenta como una buena acción, ¿No lo crees? Seguramente entrará por la puerta o algo así, una tormenta y una chimenea prendida no lo detendrán

-Nico-chan… ¡Si tienes razón!

En ese momento, Nico vio en el rostro de Maki la sonrisa más hermosa y autentica que haya visto en su vida, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quedar hipnotizada por ella

-Gracias, Nico-chan… Sabes estoy realmente feliz de que estés a mi lado.

-¿Maki-chan…?- Las palabras de la tsundere calaron en lo más hondo del corazón de la loli, que comenzó a sentir que su corazón iba a salir de su cuerpo… Aparte de que por alguna extraña razón miraba a sus notables pechos, en cualquier momento se le podría parar el taxi (Si es que lo tuviera).

-¡No, yo… Quiero decir, es como…!- Intentó usar el modo Tsun pero era inevitable, al pensar en lo que acababa de decir hace unos momentos, la pianista se puso roja como un tomate (Pelo de menstruación para otras personas) y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-Gracias, Maki-chan- A pesar de que su corazón latía a mil por hora, la pequeña pelinegra tomó una respiración enorme y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la pianista- Solo… Gracias

-Está bien…- Incapaz de decir nada más, Maki comenzó a respirar para nivelar sus nervios aunque seguía lidiando con cierta calentura ahí abajo.

En cierta forma, sentir el cabello como el aroma de la pequeña ojicarmín en su cuello la habían sedado (O como decimos en Colombia, burundanga). No podía evitar pensar que deseaba que ese momento durara por mucho tiempo (Aunque tenía que lidiar con ese algo despierto, habría altas posibilidades de que algo bueno no iban a salir de ello).

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que ambas también se quedaron dormidas, apoyadas la una en la otra.


	2. Chapter 2

-Je je je… (Ronquido)

La naturaleza de los sueños de Nico eran un misterio (Y es mejor que no nos adentremos en ellos) al cual ni siquiera la propia Maki no podía acceder (Créenme, son de esos sueños húmedos).

Sin embargo estaba bien documentado (Y escrito, aparte de algunas fotos como imágenes incriminatorias) que, cada vez que la loli pronunciaba el nombre de Maki o le apodaba "Cabeza de tomate", "Pelo de menstruación"… O "Mamacita rica" (Pero sólo entre sueños), sonreía traviesamente y se sonrojaba, soltando risas ocasionales y llegando a babear en casos extremos (Hasta hay rumores de sangrado nasal).

Por suerte, no habría empapado el hombro de la pelirroja, y si eso ocurriera recibiría (Por enésima vez) la paliza de su vida y posiblemente pudriéndose en la prisión. Al parecer, aunque usted no se lo crea de Ripley´s, la pequeña loli era más que en sueños que en la realidad (Hasta se rumorea que entre sueños tiene un harén de mujeres, muchas mujeres).

-Nicochi, despierta- Muy cerca de ella, había una voz trataba de interrumpir los sueños de la pequeña idol, sin embargo, ella solo quería seguir durmiendo al lado de Maki por lo que en un intento de aferrarse (De manera inconsciente) se aferró hacia sus pechos… Al menos no babeó sobre el hombro pero cierta parte fue plasmada de su saliva hasta ella creyó que eran unos pastelillos de Sakura y… Sólo digamos que hizo cosas con sus pechos.

El primer intento de despertarla culminó con una vaga respuesta

-Deja dormir, ¡¿Quieres?!... Los animales necesitan fornicar

-Nicochi, despierta de una buena vez

El otro intento terminó en un puñetazo y el último fue en el clásico puño gigante hacia el brazo

-¡Auu! ¿Qué mier…?- Al abrir los ojos, la pequeña idol vio el rostro de Nozomi observándola fijamente a pocos centímetros aunque algo a destacar era que tenía un ojo morado

-¿Nozomi?

Al escuchar que la pelinegra trató de alzar la voz, Nozomi le tapó la boca con una mano (Aunque se pasó de lanza con una llave de estrangulamiento). Cuando por fín logró calmarla como asfixiarla, retiró la mano, y le hizo señales para que fuera a la cocina.

Nico soñolienta y quizás caminando como drogada (Cuando tienes sueños y comienzas a actuar así, lo digo por experiencia propia), la siguió. Al llegar y al asegurarse que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, Nozomi volvió a hablarle hasta que Nico recuperara el aire

-Nicochi, tenemos un problema

-¿Problema? Vuelve a dormir, Nozomi… Estás demente- Jadeando la pelinegra respondió- Además, ¿Tenías que asfixiarme?

-Por cierto, no le has dicho a Maki que Santa no existe, ¿Verdad?- Ignorando totalmente sus pedidos la pelimorada continuó

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso? Si Maki cree en Santa no es problema mío, es una niña, ¿Verdad?- Sintiéndose importante (La más verga como se dice en Colombia), Nico sacó pecho. Aunque no tardó en pararse normalmente tras recordar con quien hablaba.

-Sí claro, serías incapaz de romper la ilusión de alguien que quieres tanto-Sonreía burlonamente- Y más cuando es la chica a la cual te tiras en tus sueños

La malvada pelimorada soltó una risa burlona al ver como las mejillas de su pequeña amiga cobraban un color ligueramente rojo

-Nozomi, si solo si me has despertado para…

-No, Nicochi, realmente hay problemas- Adoptando un semblante más serio, la adivina se acercó a la loli- Los padres de Maki no llegarán esta noche

-Pff, ¿Y eso qué?- En ese momento, Nico estaba preocupada por volver a dormir (Y posiblemente volver a tener esos sueños húmedos)

-Vamos, piénsalo un poco, ¿Cómo crees que Maki sigue creyendo fervientemente en Santa? Año tras año, su padre se disfraza de Santa, baja por la chimenea y coloca los regalos en el árbol…

Suspiró y continuó

-Es increíble lo que pueden hacer para mantener feliz a su princesa, ¿Verdad?

-Es lo más patético que he oído desde…

-Y ahora Santa no vendrá, Nicochi- Sin tiempo de escuchar lo que su amiga quería decir, la interrumpió- Sin embargo, sé dónde están los regalos

-¿Exactamente en donde…?

-En el almacén que está al lado de su casa, junto a un traje de Santa. Ahora todo depende de que ALGUIEN decida ir por todo ello. Salvar la navidad, podríamos decir, ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, ve y hazlo, déjame dormir, ¿Qué me importa todo eso?

-La respuesta está aquí mismo, Nicochi- De pronto la ojiverde sacó una carta desde su manga pero rehusó en mostrárselo a la loli- Las cartas me dicen que debías saber de esto

-Y de todas formas, ¿Cómo sabes tú todo esto?

-Una mujer tiene sus trucos, Nicochi- Guiñó un ojo

-¿Cómo tocarle los pechos de las chicas y violar cada dos por tres a su novia rusa?- Otro puñetazo en el brazo el cual provocó un pequeño enfado de la misma Nico

-¡Cómo sea! Me iré a dormir. Adiós, Nozomi

Sin agregar más y sin que Nozomi la interrumpiera, Nico avanzó instintivamente hasta la chimenea y se recostó en el hombro una vez más. Tan pronto como lo hizo el corazón de la pequeña idol latió con fuerza al darse cuenta donde había inconscientemente. Podía sentir el aroma de Maki penetrando en ella y su cabello rojo le hacía cosquillas en el rostro, pero no le importaba (Y por alguna extraña razón se sentía atraída y quizás excitada).

Estaba hipnotizada por sus facciones marcadas y finas, toda una princesa (Y posiblemente toda una tigresa en la cama… Ejem… Eso pasa cuando imaginas desnuda a una chica). Para Nico, no existía nada más en ese momento que ellas dos buscando abrigo cerca del fuego.

-Santa…

De repente, Maki comenzó a hablar en sueños, lo cual sorprendió a la loli.

"Tanto significa para ti, ¿Eh?", pensó mientras se debatía en qué hacer. La tormenta no había cedido ni un poco, y la pequeña idol no tenía idea de que la información de la adivina fuera real. De todas formas, no era obligación suya hacer eso. Nadie la juzgaría ni daría nada si ella se quedaba dormida ahí mismo.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente mientras se ponía en pie con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

"¿Qué más da? De todas formas, algún día debía entender que Santa no existe", pensaba, mientras buscaba sus botas y el abrigo más pálido que hubiera y un garrote por si había un monstruo o algo así.

"Sin embargo… ¡Nadie más capacitado que Nico Nii para llevar sonrisas a todos!, declaró en su mente con una gran sonrisa

"¡Soy la mejor idol del mundo, después de todo!... Diría mi frase pero temo que crearía otro cáncer en internet así que… ¡Nico Nico Nice!- Hizo esa frase a lo Joseph Joestar y así, de esa manera partió al frío del invierno, bajo la atenta mirada de Nozomi, quién sonreía satisfecha.

La violadora pelimorada tras unos segundos de ver esa escena a lo shonen, fue a recostarse al lado de Eli quién bostezaba suavemente

-¿A dónde fuiste Nozomi?- Preguntó con los ojos aún cerrados

-Apoyando a nuestra querida Nicochi- Respondió Nozomi mientras se pegaba lo más posible a su waifu rusa- ¿No te parece que ella siempre trata de ayudar a todos?

-¿Apoyando? A veces no entiendo lo que quieres decir

-Algunas veces Elichi, necesitamos un pequeño impulso para ser sinceros con nuestros sentimientos. En especial alguien como ella

-O como tú, Nozomi- Declaró la rusa mientras frotaba su cabeza contra la de su elfa tetona

-Según recuerdo, la que necesitó el impulso fuiste tú- Respondió la ojiverde mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y entrelazando sus dedos bajo el calor de sus mantas

Ambas se dijeron un "Te quiero en sus respectivos idiomas antes de caer profundamente dormidas, pero antes un último pasó por la mente de Nozomi antes de caer dormida

"Confía en tus sentimientos, Nicochi"

Pero para fortuna o para desgracia las dos no podían conciliar el sueño a lo cual Nozomi cuya sonrisa era parecida a la de Light Yagami cometiendo maldades sacó de su maleta un arnés cuya forma era parecida a la de un pene real mientras la pobre Eli en menos de nada conoció el verdadero terror.

(…)

-¡Soy la idol number one del Universo 7! ¡Achuuú!

Temblando de frío, Nico avanzaba lentamente por el camino de nieve que daba al almacén. Si bien estaba bastante cerca, avanzar en esas condiciones resultaba imposible, incluso para una idol como ella. La nieve golpeaba su rostro a cada rato, y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, mientras tanto un grupo de jetis locales se burlaban de ella.

-¡Nozomi nunca más te escucharé!- Gritó Nico, en medio de la nieve , pero ella sabía que su amiga no la había forzado a nada lo cual la frustraba aún más- ¡Baka, baka, baka! ¡Muda, muda, muda!

Sin embargo, ella ya no estaba segura de a quién le decía tonta o inútil. Con mucho esfuerzo, Nico logró llegar al almacén y dentro encontró una bolsa grande llena de regalos de navidad. Maravillada, resistió el impulso de abrirlos y se dio prisa por buscar el traje de Santa. Sin embargo, a medio camino se puso a pensar en voz alta

-Un traje de Santa no encajaría con una super idol como yo, ¿O sí?- Tras deliberarlo por mucho tiempo, decidió que sería una buena oportunidad de probar sus dotes con los disfraces. Al menos, esa fue la excusa que utilizó para no pensar más en ello, ni en Maki pero si en su harén imaginario de chicas (Entre las cuales la propia Maki figuraba).

-Como sea, ¡Ahí voy!- Declaró antes de partir con su bolsa de regalos al hombro y el traje de Santa ceñido a su figura. Por alguna extraña razón, el traje no le quedaba grande lo cual permitió que se relajara

"No puedo verme mal en un traje milenario, después de todo", pensaba con orgullo.

Y así nuestra loli comenzó a avanzar en medio de una tormenta de nieve como la lluvia de risas y burlas de los jetis, preguntándose si llegaría a salvo a la casa. A cada paso que daba le parecía como si acabara de recorrer un kilómetro de subida y jadeaba fuertemente mientras jadeaba

"Ah, ¿Por qué demonios tienen tantos regalos? Debería tirar la mitad y avanzar más rápido"

Sin embargo, tan solo sostuvo la bolsa con más fuerza para asegurarse que no sufrieran ningún daño. Aun así, cuando ya había recorrido medio camino, sus fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó al suelo con la bolsa de regalos, que poco a poco iba a ser enterrada por la tormenta mientras los jetis estallaron de risa al ver tal escena.

"Maldición, me rindo… No puedo hacer esto"- Pensó Nico mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras sonaba la reglamentaria música triste de Saint Seiya.

"No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, es una estupidez, no voy a llorar"- Pero mientras más lo repetía más ganas tenía de hacerlo

"¡Sólo piensa en algo que te anime!"- Y pensando con todas sus fuerzas, la imagen de sus 8 amigas llegaron a su mente. Recordó cómo habían superado cada adversidad que se les había presentado, y siempre daban su máximo esfuerzo aunque sus oportunidades fueran limitadas

De pronto mientras trataba de pararse (Como esas veces en que Seiya se mueve drogado cuando despierta su cosmos) de pronto una luz roja iluminaba todo su cuerpo mientras de pronto su cabello se elevaba hacia arriba… Sin olvidar un soundtrack épico de Saint Seiya.

"Y yo siendo la mejor idol del grupo, ¿Voy a dejarme vencer? ¡Ni hablar!"- Por suerte su ego tenía sus ventajas

Tratando de recobrar el equilibrio, Nico pensaba ignorando que de pronto su cabello se hizo blanco como la nieve

-Soy una idol, soy parte de Muse- Su voz ahora era más madura mientras caminaba a lo bien badass hasta que paró en seco hasta mostrar a una Nico peliblanca con unos ojos rojos más brillantes y una mirada madura

-¡Soy la mejor idol del Universo!- Gritó con toda una ira incontenible mientras los jetis que antes se reían y se burlaban de ella ahora estaban mudos y helados ante la reacción de la loli ahora albina y de ojos sangre

-Además…- De pronto en su mente estaba la imagen de aquella chica junto a su voz

-Tengo una sonrisa que conservar

Liberó en ese momento la bolsa de regalos pero los jetis se agruparon alrededor para probablemente cortarle el paso a lo que la actual peliblanca de pronto se lanzó corriendo hacia adelante para luego encestar de su puño libre y cerrado una ráfaga roja que impactó contra el cuerpo de uno de los hombres de las nieves el cual cayó sin vida al instante.

Unos dos jetis se lanzaron sobre la ojiescarlata pero ésta saltó para luego lanzarse contra sus oponentes propinándoles lluvía de puños y patadas hasta hacerlos caer sin vida, Ahora otros dos se lanzaron sobre la loli la cual sin inmutar unió sus puños haciendo una posición similar a la técnica de la Ejecución Aurora y en eso una ráfaga roja similar a una explosión de hielo acabó con los monstruos.

Otros lanzaron sus armas pero la idol se las ingenió para esquivarlas y quizás adueñarse de una espada a lo cual se lanzó como un samurái al ataque contra sus agresores que no dudaban ni un segundo en tratar de liquidarla… Cuando los dos bandos chocaron y estaban del otro lado respectivo, los jetis armados cayeron, dicha escena fue digna de una película de samuráis.

Luego creó una tormenta de luz polar teñida de rojo sobre los demás monstruos hasta que finalmente dio con otros grupos de hombres peludos para que al final fueran eliminados en un santiamén. Después de lograr tal hazaña, la chica peliblanca de alguna forma logró llegar a la casa de nuevo mientras cargaba la pesada bolsa de regalos como una espada vikinga en su otra mano.

Entró sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba el árbol de navidad, en la habitación contigua a la sala de la chimenea.

-Lento, muy lento…- Susurraba Nico mientras caminaba a lo ninja, sin emitir o mostrar un sonido pero no notaba que una figura estaba en las sombras

-¿Santa…?- Paralizada, la idol era incapaz de voltear y mirar a quien había llamado por "Ella". De todas formas, no le hacía falta para reconocerla.

-Santa, ¿De verdad viniste?- Maki estaba medio despierta pero era evidente que la nueva apariencia de la loli y el traje puesto le hacían creer que era un Santa en su forma más joven. La pelirroja se encontraba de pie, cerca al árbol de navidad

-Yo… ¡Lo siento!... No fui una buena chica

La loli pelialbina era incapaz de responder o moverse, temía desperdiciar su todo su trabajo y el esfuerzo para nada

-Santa, perdón por no mantener la chimenea limpia, perdón por no preparar galletas y leche- Con cada palabra, la voz de Maki iba quebrándose poco a poco mientras la joven de baja estatura seguía estática como si nada contemplando el cómo la menor perdería el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

-¡Pero por favor, no dejes de entregarles regalos a mis amigas!

"Momento… ¿Qué…?"- Pensó la peliblanca impactada ante tales palabras

-Temía que no vinieras por mi culpa y mis amigas perderían sus regalos de Navidad, ¡Pero estás aquí!- Lentamente la tsundere se acercó hacia Nico que estaba en pausa, como si en su interior estuviese temblando de miedo

-Sobre todo no te olvides de dejar un gran regalo para Nico-chan… Por favor

La loli estaba paralizada, menos mal que todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio o de lo contrario pegaría el grito al cielo y quizás a kilómetros de distancia

-Nico-chan es muy buena y linda- Se sonrojó un poco mientras ladeaba la mirada- Ella es estresante y engreída en ocasiones, pero tiene un gran corazón.

Calló un momento e hizo una mirada de súplica, quizás de imploro

-Quiero verla sonreír… Por favor

-Se suponía que ella debía ver tu sonrisa-Habló la albina pero en un tono profundo, llegando a sonar un poco varonil- Pero en verdad no salió como yo lo suponía con base en lo que me dijo

-Santa…

A esas alturas a Nico ya no le importaba mucho si Maki descubría la verdad. Sintió que todo el esfuerzo sea en cargar aquella bolsa como en vencer a los jetis habían valido la pena por esa corta pero contundente frase. Sentía paz en su corazón y extendió un brazo hacia la pianista, lo cual lo tomó con sorpresa.

Sin embargo, pasaron pocos segundos hasta que Maki tomó su mano con nerviosismo, pero se calmó tras unos intentos de sentir el contacto de la piel de Nico.

-Sabes, Santa… Tu mano me parece conocida… Me gusta- Y así tan rápido como apareció, la tsundere cayó profundamente dormida en brazos de la albina que casi la dejaba caer al suelo. Se las ingenió con tal de depositarla en el suelo sin llegar a golpearla, apoyando la cabeza de la menor entre sus piernas.

Mientras acariciaba su cabello y su rostro, no podía evitar pensar que esa era la misma sonrisa que quería conservar. Se conectada a todas las musas pero Maki era muy diferente para ella. Era más que la compositora, o la princesa rica, o la heredera de un hospital privado… Era más que la chica más caliente del vecindario, la presa fácil de una buena tirada por no decir la zorra más apetecible del momento.

Maki Nishikino, cabeza de tomate, pelo de menstruación y entre otros apodos que no puedo decir (Pero se aclara que casi todos se relacionan con el rojo) era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, por corta o larga que fuera, en Japón o fuera de ahí, en las buenas o en las malas, cuando era fiel o cuando la cagaba tirándose a otras viejas...

No le importaba nada de eso, tan sólo quería estar a su lado… Eso es todo

Al aceptar sus sentimientos, la pelialbina se sintió capaz de terminar con su tarea. Dejó la cabeza de Maki suavemente sobre el suelo y procedió a depositar los regalos al alrededor del árbol. Satisfecha con su labor, Nico avanzó hacia el baño con la intención de quitarse el traje como el volver a la normalidad.

Cuando se lo quitó y se disponía a salir del baño una especie de fuerza la hizo sucumbir al suelo mientras de pronto veía cierta mirada conocida y por alguna razón le hacía perder las fuerzas.

"¿Por qué me pasa esto?"- Esbozó una sonrisa- "Al menos sé que algo bueno saldrá de esto"

A la mañana siguiente…

Un golpe de luz invadió la cara de la idol que volvió a tener el cabello negro, bostezó aunque sintió que su cuerpo estaba pero lo raro es que estaba en su pijama pero estaba con un pequeño arnés amarrado a la cintura, unos condones estaban en el suelo, unas cremas como lubricantes estaban en el suelo de lo que parecía ser un cuarto blanco.

"¿Dónde estoy?", pensó y al observar y los alrededores notó que estaba en un cuarto lujoso de la casa de campo. Además, notaba cierta presión sobre su pecho y al bajar la mirada pudo ver un revoltijo de cabellos rojos descansando sobre ella… Lo raro es que estaba desnuda

-¿Maki-chan?- Dijo nerviosamente, insegura de lo que sucedía. Además notó que su propia mano estaba firmemente entrelazada con la de ella. Al observarlo, su rostro se puso rojo y aparte de eso… ¿Acaso lo hicieron? ¿Quién estuvo arriba y abajo?

-Santa…

Sin embargo Maki se negaba a despertar y se acurrucaba más en el plano y fornido pecho de Nico… ¿Lo hizo con ella pensando que era Santa o algo así?

-¿Sorprendida, Nicochi?- Una voz nueva y repentina sobresaltó a la pequeña idol pero por suerte la pelirroja no se despertó… Un milagro

-Nozomi, ¿Qué significa todo esto?- Con cuidado de no alzar la voz, la loli interrogó a su amiga

-Verás cuando te quitaste el traje de Santa, Maki se lanzó hacia ti pero por suerte huiste como una gacela aunque me pediste un dildo lo suficientemente bueno para hacer de las tuyas… No te preocupes, ella cree que sólo eras Santa y bueno, el resto es historia-

La idol quería un reclamo pero al ver lo tierna que estaba Maki, estaba fascinada por cómo dormía plácidamente y en cómo se aferraba a su mano

-Gracias, Nozomi- Sonrió- Pero antes…

-Ah, claro…

La pelimorada apartó suavemente a su amiga de la pelirroja, borró todas evidencias (Sólo los condones), la pelinegra se encargó de quitarse el arnés y colocarse adecuadamente su pijama y volvieron a lo de antes sobretodo Nico que aprovechó para abrazar con ternura y calor a la pianista que posaba su cabeza en su nulo pecho.

-Para la próxima, sé más honesta con tus sentimientos desde el inicio, ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta vez iré en serio, gracias

Ambas se despidieron y a los segundos, Nico decidió ver por cuenta misma el calor que le estaba brindando la tsundere aunque intentó abrir los ojos para contemplarla. Sentía bastante sueño, intentó estar despierta pero era inevitable, aunque prefirió que disfrutar cada segundo de ese momento

"Para siempre, tú y yo… De acuerdo, desde hoy te haré esa promesa"- Pensó mientras veía por la ventana e identificó un halo de nieve a la distancia. La tormenta al fin había terminado y comenzó el día paso a la luz del amanecer.

En lo más profundo de su corazón, Nico deseó poder amanecer así cada mañana de su vida…


End file.
